Um Sonho
by Nelliel-Chele
Summary: A vida de Nelliel sempre foi como ela quis, mas porque sentia aquela sensação de que faltava algo? A chegada de um novo Espada mudará para sempre a vida de Nelliel. Especial do casal mais perfeito NnoiNell! Capítulo 7 UP! FINAL!
1. A chegada do novo Espada

**Bleach** pertence a _**Tite Kubo**_, que para mim é o melhor mangaká de todos os tempos.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Um**

_Um Sonho..._

_...Lembranças..._

"Nell estou me mudando hoje, acho que não vamos mais brincar juntos, a cidade pra onde estou indo fica muito longe, e não poderemos mais nos ver..."

"Por favor, ...-kun, não vai não, num deixa a Nell sozinha! Cum quem a Nell vai brincar? Você não pode ir embora ...-kun, num podi!

Naquele instante a pequena garotinha de cabelos curtos esverdeados, abalada com a notícia da partida de seu melhor amigo, sai correndo em direção ao outro lado da rua. Nell não viu, mas o garotinho viu o carro que estava indo em direção à ela. E com uma trágica tentativa de salvar a garota, ele se joga em direção ao veículo, que havia conseguido atingir as duas crianças.

Há poucos instantes antes da morte:

"Perdoa a Nell, ...-kun? Eu só não queria perder você..."

"Não fique com medo Nell você nunca irá me perder, eu prometo que a gente vai se ver de novo um dia... Eu prometo..."

"Nell"

As duas crianças haviam falecido.

_"Eu prometo, Nell..."_

**-oOoOoOo-**

Nelliel acordou assustada em seu quarto, e um pouco confusa.

"Porque isso agora? Porque estou sonhando com essas lembranças justo agora? Um Arrancar não poderia recordar suas memórias de quando ainda era um humano. O que está havendo? E quem era aquele garotinho do sonho? Não lembro seu nome, nem pude identificar o rosto... Aff. Deixa pra lá..."

- Nell-sama! Nell-sama! Acorde vamos tomar café! – gritaram Pesche e Dondochakka, seus melhores amigos.

- Já estou indo rapazes! – Ela respondeu aos fráccions.

Nelliel era feliz com a vida que tinha, podia ficar junto de seus melhores amigos, era a 3° Espada, tinha um bom lugar para morar e ela gostava de servir ao Aizen-sama. Mas, então porque ela estava sentindo uma sensação estranha, porque ela se sentia tão vazia, como se faltasse algo para completar-lhe?

Quando Nell estava voltando do café-da-manhã com seus amigos, um de seus colegas espadas lhe chamou:

-Nelliel, Aizen-sama está chamando todos os Espadas para a sala de reuniões. – disse Ulquiorra, com seu jeito frio de falar como sempre.

- Ah, claro, estarei indo para lá agora mesmo! Mas qual é o motivo da reunião? – disse Nelliel com sua voz doce e suave.

- Substituição. Entrará um novo Espada no lugar do oitavo, já que o mesmo faleceu. – dizendo isso, Ulquiorra saiu em direção a sala de reuniões.

"Às vezes o Ulquiorra poderia tentar ser um pouco mais gentil com os outros! Ai, ai, substituição? Tomara que seja um Espada mais atencioso do que o Ulquiorra... – pensou Nelliel enquanto se dirigia a sua cadeira na mesa da sala de reuniões.

Nelliel não sabia que essa reunião iria ficar marcada em sua mente por um bom tempo...

Sentados na sala de reuniões, estavam os nove Espadas à espera do novo integrante. Sousuke Aizen entrou na sala e disse a eles:

- Bom dia a todos. Como já é do conhecimento de todos aqui presentes, o oitavo espada anterior faleceu, deixando a vaga em aberto. Por isso, eu escolhi um novo Espada para o grupo, espero que vocês todos façam amizade com ele, ou não. Gostaria de lhes apresentar seu novo colega, Nnoitra Jiruga. – disse Aizen com uma voz um pouco mais animada do que o normal.

De repente, surgiu de um lado escuro da sala, um homem alto e magro, de cabelos escuros, com um tapa-olho no lado esquerdo da face, dando um largo e e ao mesmo tempo medonho "sorriso" aos outros Espadas, que acharam o novo integrante um tanto estranho e excêntrico.

Nelliel achou o mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo em que achava aquela figura extremamente indecifrável e diferente, algo naquele ser à sua frente lhe atraiu, chamou sua atenção de um jeito tão grande que ela não sabia o porquê.

E ele não tirou os olhos dela nem por um segundo, desde que havia saído do canto escuro da sala. Nelliel notou e se sentiu um pouco constrangida com a atitude do novo Espada.

Aizen prosseguiu com seu discurso de apresentação:

- Agora que já foram apresentados, quem de vocês se dispõe a apresentar Las Noches para o novo colega, Nnoitra?

SILÊNCIO... ¬¬

- Ok, entendo que todos vocês ainda estão tímidos, mas não se preocupem, ele não morde não. Bom, já que não temos candidatos, vou escolher aleatoriamente. – disse Aizen com um sorriso um tanto sarcástico no rosto.

- Grimmjow! Acho que você está com uma cara de que adoraria dar um passeio com o novo colega não é mesmo? Seja educado com ele, certo? Não vamos querer que ele tenha uma má impressão nossa, não é mesmo? – As palavras de Aizen saíram de uma maneira mais sarcástica e debochada do que anteriormente.

- Aff... Sempre sobra pra mim... ¬¬

- Certo, então agora vocês todos podem se retirar. – disse Aizen encerrando a reunião.

Todos saíram da sala, e voltaram para suas atividades normais.

Nnoitra saiu a andar por Las Noches com Grimmjow...

- E aí novato? Como se sente servindo agora ao Aizen-sama? Gostou daqui de Las Noches? – perguntou Grimmjow.

- Normal, nada muito interessante... Acho que seria mais interessante se estivesse em alguma missão ou lutando com alguém... Ficar aqui parece tão entediante... – respondeu Nnoitra com um pouco de desinteresse.

- Entediante? Às vezes, se você tiver alguém para conversar ou lutar é bem interessante... Ah, tem as garotas também... Algumas delas são irritantes, mas algumas até que são interessantes... Ainda mais se você for espiar elas no banho! Hahaha – disse Grimmjow com um sorriso malicioso.

- Humm, é, talvez... Quem era aquela garota dos cabelos esverdeados, que estava sentada na mesa da sala de reuniões aquela hora? – perguntou Nnoitra tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Nelliel? Aquela lá é muito gostosa! Mas é muito difícil... As garotas fráccions não são tão bonitas, mais você tem sexo garantido, é só dizer que elas são as mais importantes pra você e pronto! Hahaha! A Nelliel é um desafio, mas qualquer dia desses, eu pego ela... Hahaha... – A risada de Grimmjow agora estava mais maléfica do que sarcástica.

- Não estou interessado nela, apenas achei que a conhecia de algum lugar... – disse Nnoitra tentando esconder sua curiosidade.

- Bem, agora que já conhece Las Noches, eu vou ir tirar um cochilo! Qualquer hora eu te chamo pra gente lutar, estou curioso para conhecer seu modo de luta... – disse Grimmjow enquanto abria a boca dando um enorme bocejo.

- Com certeza, aposto que ficará surpreso ou talvez até um pouco assustado com a minha força... – disse Nnoitra com um ar de superioridade.

- Assustado? Surpreso, talvez. Assustado é difícil... Vamos esperar pra ver. Até mais! – terminando de dizer isso, Grimmjow se retirou em direção a seu quarto.

Nnoitra virou-se e continuou sozinho seu passeio pelo castelo, de repente viu alguém sentado em uma das grandes janelas, admirando o deserto do lado de fora do de Las Noches.

_**-Continua-**_

* * *

**Notas do Autor:**

_Bom pessoal, esse é o primeiro capítulo da fic do casal NnoiNell, espero que tenham gostado! O segundo capítulo estará muito melhor! Será o encontro entre Nnoitra e Nelliel pela primeira vez, estarei postando na próxima semana! Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo, por isso estou aceitando críticas e sugestões! Ah, e tenho orgulho em dizer que me inspirei na fic do meu autor favorito: **Louis McDowell**!_

_Então até a próxima! Sayonara!_ **=^_^=**


	2. Encontros

**Bleach** pertence a _**Tite Kubo**_, que para mim é o melhor mangaká de todos os tempos.

* * *

**_Um Sonho – Capítulo Dois  
_**

Mel...

O mel tem uma cor linda, como um topázio, é algo doce, que as abelhas sempre anseiam ter.

"Naquele instante, me senti como uma abelha, admirando aquele par de olhos cor-de-mel, que estava bem à minha frente, me olhando com um jeito doce e meigo" – pensou Nnoitra, enquanto admirava aquele ser a sua frente.

- Olá Oitavo! Espero que esteja gostando daqui de Las Noches! – disse Nelliel com um sorriso tão fofo, que fez Nnoitra ficar com o rosto levemente avermelhado...

- A-a-ah, olá! E-estou gostando bastante daqui! Mas, como é o seu nome mesmo? – gaguejou Nnoitra tentando acalmar sua timidez em relação a ela.

- Nelliel. Nelliel Tu Oderschvanck. Seu nome é Nnoitra Jiruga, não é mesmo?

- S-sim! Mas pode me chamar apenas de Nnoitra!

- Está bem, Nnoitra-san! Se você quiser, pode me chamar apenas de Nell, ok? – Nelliel chegava mais perto de Nnoitra enquanto pronunciava essas palavras de um modo tão suave e terno, que já estava enlouquecendo os sentidos de Nnoitra.

- C-c-claro, Nell-san! – disse Nnoitra agora com o rosto mais vermelho que um rubi. Ele também notou que algo dentro de sua roupa também estava mudando, começando a fazer volume em sua calça...

"O-o-o q-quê? Essa não... Agora não... Eii, amigão aí de baixo! Pode ir se acalmando... Não é porque essa Espada é extremamente bonita que você já vai poder sair pra fora para dar uma olhadinha! Ela está tentando nos seduzir com esse jeitinho meigo e você não pode cair nessa tentação! E agora? Não posso deixar ela me ver assim! – pensou Nnoitra enquanto escondia o volume da calça com as duas mãos e pensava desesperadamente em uma solução.

- Você está bem Nnoitra-san? Quer ir ao banheiro? – perguntou Nelliel de um modo inocente.

- Hã? Eu? P-p-porquê? – Nnoitra estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

- É que você está com uma cara estranha, está se sentindo bem? Você está tão vermelho, não está com febre Nnoitra-san? Está com as mãos segurando a frente da calça... Ah, já sei! Deve ser porque...

- N-n-não! N-não é porque estou excitado! Q-q-quer dizer... – Nnoitra entregou-se ao nervosismo totalmente nesse instante, porque ele falou aquilo? Como pode ficar tão nervoso com a presença de uma simples mulher? A cabeça de Nnoitra estava confusa e a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer foi:

- Ahn, eu preciso ir agora Nelliel-san! Outra hora a gente conversa! – e dizendo isso ele virou-se e saiu correndo sem deixar ao menos Nelliel falar alguma coisa.

- E essa agora? Eu só ia perguntar se era porque ele estava com vontade de ir ao banheiro... Ainda por cima, saiu correndo e me deixou falando sozinha! Hunf! Que cara mais imbecil... ¬¬ - disse Nelliel para si mesma enquanto voltava a admirar o deserto em Hueco Mundo, ainda confusa com o que havia acontecido.

Depois do cômico encontro com Nelliel, Nnoitra encontrava-se deitado na cama em seu quarto, olhando para o teto e refletindo sobre o que havia ocorrido.

"Nelliel, Nelliel. Quem ela pensa que é afinal? Acha que só por ter um rostinho (e um belo de um corpo também) bonito, ela vai conseguir chamar minha atenção? Garota idiota! Da próxima vez ela não irá me fazer passar por outro vexame desses!" – pensava Nnoitra, agora decidido a evitar Nelliel.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Havia anoitecido, e todos já estavam dormindo àquela hora, quer dizer, quase todos. Nelliel estava tendo novamente aquele pesadelo com suas antigas lembranças, e não havia conseguido dormir novamente. Ela estava inquieta em seu quarto, procurando algo para fazer.

"Maldito pesadelo! Porque ele apareceu de novo para tirar o meu sono? O que posso fazer agora? Não quero ficar aqui dentro deste quarto sem nada pra fazer... Pesche e Dondochakka devem estar dormindo... Eu poderia sair para passear pelos corredores de Las Noches... Mas isso é tão sem graça! Já sei! Como não pensei nisso antes? Um banho quente nas fontes termais irá me ajudar a relaxar! Vou lá agora mesmo!" – pensou Nelliel enquanto arrumava-se para o banho.

Ela enrolou-se em uma toalha de banho rosa-claro, e seguiu pelos corredores de Las Noches até as fontes termais.

Quando chegou lá, ela percebeu que outro Arrancar havia tido aquela mesma idéia, e já estava lá se banhando nas fontes quentes.

"Ulquiorra? Será que ele também está com dificuldade para dormir?" – pensou ela ao ver o 4° Espada relaxando tranqüilamente em meio as águas.

Ela não mostrou-se para ele, ao contrário, se escondeu atrás de um dos pilares do lugar, e ficou observando.

"O Ulquiorra sempre trata todos com frieza, mas olhando assim, ele não parece ser alguém mau, ele parece ser tão... Gentil... Está com uma expressão tão tranqüila... O Ulquiorra até que é bonito, ele fica tão fofo quando está desse jeito calmo..." – Nelliel perdia-se em meio a esses novos pensamentos que iam surgindo, até cair em si do que havia acabado de pensar.

"O que deu em mim? Espiar o Ulquiorra no banho e achar ele bonito e fofo? Devo estar delirando... Acho melhor ir embora e tentar voltar a dormir..." – pensou ela enquanto se dirigia a porta de saída.

- O que você quer mulher? – as palavras ditas pelo 4° Espada surpreenderam Nelliel de uma maneira tão grande, que ela sentiu um arrepio que percorreu seu corpo inteiro naquele instante.

- E-eu? Nada não! Só estava sem sono e resolvi dar uma volta... Hehehe, não precisa se preocupar, eu já estou de saída viu? – respondeu a linda Espada com um sorriso tímido.

- Resolveu dar uma volta vestida com uma toalha de banho? – as palavras de Ulquiorra deveriam sair com a mesma frieza de sempre, mas desta vez, havia um tom de deboche na pergunta dele.

Nelliel por um instante ficou sem reação. Ela havia se esquecido totalmente que estava apenas com uma toalha de banho enrolada em seu corpo, pois seu plano inicial era apenas ir tomar um banho relaxante. Como ela irá explicar-se para Ulquiorra?

_**Continua...**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Notas do Autor:**

_Olá queridos leitores, espero que estejam gostando da fic, pois estou escrevendo-a com muito carinho e pensando sempre em vocês. Aqui está o segundo capítulo da saga de __**NnoiNell**__ e está ficando cada vez mais picantes os encontros de Nelliel. Não pensem que transformei ela numa prostituta que fica com um monte de Arrancars, nada disso. Nelliel terá uma história quase que como um triângulo amoroso, mas isso vocês descobrirão melhor lendo os próximos capítulos da fic. Gostaria de pedir também que mandassem suas __**reviews**__ dizendo o que estão achando da fic! __**Críticas**__ e __**Sugestões**__ são bem vindas! Ok? Abraço a todos!_

_**Sayonara!**_** =^_^=**


	3. Loves in the Air

**Bleach** pertence a _**Tite Kubo**_, que para mim é o melhor mangaká de todos os tempos.

* * *

_**Um Sonho - Capítulo Três**_

**-oOoOo-**

- Então, você costuma passear por Las Noches vestindo apenas uma toalha de banho, mulher? – perguntou Ulquiorra de um modo debochado, para Nelliel.

A bela garota de seios fartos e dotada de um corpo escultural, ficou sem reação. Ulquiorra havia deixado ela sem saída, sem idéia do que responder. As únicas palavras que ela conseguiu pronunciar, agora já com o rosto enrubescido, foram:

- N-não! Na verdade eu estava vindo tomar banho, mas como você já estava aqui, eu não quis incomodar... Por isso, eu já vou ind... – Nelliel mal terminou de explicar-se e já estava recuando em direção à porta de saída.

- Espere, mulher! – gritou o 4° Espada, paralisando qualquer movimento que Nelliel pensou em fazer.

- Quer dizer que você simplesmente vai desistir do que havia planejado, por causa da minha presença aqui? Se ficar mais confortável para você, eu posso ficar de costas... – disse Ulquiorra agora de uma maneira estranhamente gentil...

-N-não é isso! Eu só não queria incomodá-lo Ulquiorra-san!

- Não está me incomodando... Entre logo, ou vai ficar resfriada. Está frio aí fora. – o modo que ele usou essas palavras fez Nelliel acreditar que ele se preocupava um pouco com ela.

- T-tudo bem, então eu vou entrar... – dizendo isso, Nelliel dirigiu-se a fonte termal, delicadamente, e com o rosto levemente rosado.

- Ahhh... A água está tão quentinha... É perfeita para relaxar... – comentou Nelliel.

Ulquiorra virou-se de costas para ela, ignorando totalmente seu comentário.

"Que cara estranho... Ele pareceu ser tão gentil agora a pouco, e do nada me ignora completamente!" – pensou ela.

- Ulquiorra... – chamou Nelliel com sua doce e suave voz.

- O que você quer mulher? – respondeu o Espada, ainda de costas, de uma maneira desinteressada.

- Porque você é assim desse jeito frio com todos que tentam se aproximar de você? Você nunca teve nenhum amigo para te fazer mais feliz, mais alegre? – perguntou Nelliel com um pouco de irritação em suas palavras.

- Sou desse jeito porque quero, não preciso de amigos para me sentir melhor, estou muito bem sozinho. Depender de pessoas, amizade, sentimentos, isso só gera fraqueza... – Desta vez, ele não ficou de costas, virou-se de lado e ficou encarando Nelliel nos olhos enquanto falava de um modo indiferente.

Apesar da resposta de Ulquiorra, Nelliel não intimidou-se, e retribuiu a resposta dele.

- Fraqueza? Pra ter tanta certeza do que diz, então é porque você já passou por alguma experiência desse tipo, não é mesmo? Como poderia afirmar algo que você nunca experimentou, nunca viveu ou conheceu? – perguntou ela, agora com uma voz triunfante.

- Não é necessário viver algo para conhecer como é, se fosse inteligente, perceberia que o exemplo dos outros que estão a nossa volta, já mostra tudo claramente. – respondeu ele, com um ar de superioridade.

- Você tem **medo**, não é? – perguntou ela agora com um olhar de ternura para Ulquiorra.

- Medo? Você está louca mulher? Do que eu teria medo? – perguntou ele, agora surpreso com a pergunta da 3° Espada.

Ulquiorra surpreendeu-se tanto com a pergunta de Nelliel, que seu corpo virou-se de frente para encará-la, de uma maneira quase que automática.

Nelliel sentiu o olhar penetrante dele em seus olhos, que era como duas esmeraldas, que mesmo com pouca luminosidade, era inevitável não olhar para eles.

- Você tem medo. Medo de se apegar em alguém, de criar laços, tanto de família, como de amizade. Porque você não quer ser dependente da existência de alguém que seja importante. E eu acredito que é por isso que você afasta todos que tentam se aproximar, porque talvez, você também não quer que essas pessoas dependam de você. Não é mesmo? Ulquiorra? – concluiu Nelliel com um olhar de compreensão voltado para ele.

- Já disse, eu não preciso de ninguém. Isso é pura idiotice. Se você é assim, o problema é seu, não tente me comparar com o modelo que você acha que é certo ou errado. – respondeu Ulquiorra friamente, sem demonstrar nenhuma mudança de expressão no rosto.

Nelliel já estava ficando irritada com a atitude dele, então levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a ele. A distância que os separava era de apenas 5 metros. E ela estava determinada a ultrapassar esse limite.

- Aonde pensa que vai mulher? – perguntou ele, ainda sentado embaixo d'água.

Ela ignorou-o e continuou a caminhar dentro da fonte em direção a ele. Ela queria mostrar que ele estava errado em escolher isolar-se de todos.

Agora a distância que os separava era de apenas 2 metros.

- Espere! Cuidado por aqui tem uma ped... – gritou Ulquiorra tentando impedi-la de avançar mais a frente.

_Seu esforço foi inútil..._

- A-a-aahh! – Nelliel gritou quando seu pé trombou com a pedra escondida debaixo d'água.

Ela teria caído, mas com um rápido movimento, Ulquiorra estendeu os braços para segurá-la...

Nelliel estava com os olhos fechados, esperando pela queda que não ocorreu. De repente sentiu que algo havia lhe segurado. Os corpos dos dois estavam tão pertos, que ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele em sua orelha, o calor do corpo dele agora aquecia o seu corpo. Como se tivessem se tornado um.

Ulquiorra podia sentir as batidas do coração dela, que estava disparado por causa do susto da queda. Pela primeira vez, ele esteve tão perto de alguém, e pela primeira vez, ele não quis separar-se dela, queria que aquele momento durasse um pouco mais. Era o que os dois queriam. Conhecer juntos essa nova sensação que estavam passando.

Após alguns segundos, o rosto de Nelliel ficou vermelho como pimenta, e as maçãs de seu rosto ficaram quentes como fogo. Ulquiorra, mesmo tendo a pele pálida, também ficou vermelho quando viu a maneira que estava segurando Nelliel... Uma de suas mãos estava segurando um dos macios seios de Nelliel, e a outra estava segurando o quadril... (*Instantes para imaginar a cena*)

_Silêncio..._

_...Estado de choque..._

_...Recobrando a consciência..._

Cada um deles saltou para um lado da fonte, confusos com o que aconteceu. Não conseguiram dizer nada, nem se olhar no rosto...

Ulquiorra se levantou e dirigiu-se a porta, dizendo:

- Da próxima vez, preste mais atenção por onde anda. Mulher distraída... – disse ele friamente, mas com algo que parecia um tímido sorriso.

Nelliel curvou a cabeça para baixo, se sentindo culpada pelo que aconteceu.

- Perdoe-me Nelliel-san. – disse Ulquiorra antes de sair totalmente do local.

Ela surpreendeu-se com esta última frase dita por ele.

- Ulquiorra...

**-oOoOo-**

Quando Ulquiorra saiu das sala das fontes termais, ele sentiu a presença de um outro Arrancar, que estava escorado ao lado da porta por onde ele havia acabado de sair, com um sorriso largo e forçado no rosto.

- Estava espiando alguém de seu interesse? Ou apenas perdeu o sono? – perguntou Ulquiorra ao Espada a seu lado.

- Pode-se dizer que perdi o sono, e achei que seria divertido ver o que acontece a noite aqui em Las Noches... – respondeu o Espada.

- Conseguiu se divertir, Nnoitra Jiruga? – perguntou Ulquiorra.

- Não tanto como você, não é mesmo? Ulquiorra? – respondeu Nnoitra ainda sorrindo debochadamente.

Ulquiorra ignorou o comentário feito pelo 8° Espada, e retirou-se para o seu quarto. Nnoitra fez o mesmo, e em seguida Nelliel retornou ao seu também tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido.

**-oOoOo-**

_Raiva... Ódio... Fúria..._

Nnoitra guardava esses sentimentos dentro de si a muito tempo, e após ter visto a cena de romântica entre Nelliel e Ulquiorra, esses sentimentos vieram à tona.

Ele caminhava de um lado a outro dentro do quarto, não entendia direito, mas estava furioso com ela, tomado por ódio. Ele não sentia tanta raiva de Ulquiorra do mesmo modo que sentia **DELA**.

"Mas o que ela fez de errado? Ela é solteira e livre pra ficar com quem quiser! Porque estou me importando com o que ela faz? Quem sou eu pra me intrometer?" – pensava Nnoitra sem entender o porquê de tanto rancor. Mas... Bem no fundo de seu coração orgulhoso, ele sentia que devia impedir que ela se aproximasse de outro Espada, sentia que era o **ÚNICO** capaz de protegê-la contra tudo e todos, sentia que só ele e apenas ele iria amar ela de verdade.

"Amar? Amor é pra fracos! Não preciso dela, e muito menos estou interessado por ela... Até parece... amar? De onde tirei isso? Que idiotice..." – pensou Nnoitra desiludindo-se e lutando contra a verdade.

_Mentir é fácil, difícil é assumir a verdade._

- Aaaahh! Eu **ODEIO** ela! Aquela vadia! – gritou Nnoitra em seu quarto tentando liberar um pouco de toda a raiva que estava sentindo.

"Eu não posso ficar assim! Preciso mostrar a ela o quanto ela é insignificante para mim! Ela quer me provocar, é? Então eu também vou entrar nesse joguinho dela... Hahahaha! Espere só pra ver... Nelliel..." - pensou Nnoitra deitado em sua cama tentando acalmar-se após sua explosão de sentimentos voltados para Nelliel.

**-Continua-**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor:**

_Olá queridos leitores! Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Não sei se perceberam, mas ela está ficando pouco a pouco, mais "**caliente**", ainda vamos ter muitos encontros e desencontros, brigas, risadas, beijos, amassos, etc e etc... Estou me esforçando para fazer um roteiro bom e que prenda a atenção do leitor, deixando-o curioso a cada capítulo postado. Peço que postem as **Reviews** dando suas sugestões, críticas e elogios, pois elas me inspiram ainda mais! Tenham todos uma ótima semana! Beijos =**_

_**Sayonara**! =^_^=  
_


	4. Nova Missão

**Bleach** pertence a _**Tite Kubo**_, que para mim é o melhor mangaká de todos os tempos.

**

* * *

**

**Um Sonho – Capítulo Quatro**

**-oOoOo-**

Era de manhã quando Aizen chamou Nelliel em sua sala para conversar.

- Como vai Nelliel? Minha querida e fiel 3° Espada, Nelliel. – disse Aizen a ela com uma voz orgulhosa pela Arrancar.

- Estou muito bem, Aizen-sama. O que posso fazer por você? – perguntou Nelliel enquanto fazia um formal cumprimento de reverência.

- Vou enviá-la para uma pequena missão. Quero que vá acompanhada de Nnoitra, pois essa será a primeira missão dele. – disse ele calmamente.

- Sim. Mas do que se trata?

"Justo aquele cara? Ninguém merece." - pensou Nelliel.

- Quero que façam uma vistoria em uma colônia de hollows, não muito longe daqui. Procurem por Vasto Lordes, se não encontrarem nada, podem eliminar a "sujeira" que houver. – disse friamente à Nelliel.

- Claro, Aizen-sama! – ela concordou com um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Mais uma coisa... Venha até aqui... – disse ele estendendo a mão a alguém que estava atrás de um dos pilares.

Apareceu um rapaz, não muito alto, de cabelos castanho-claro e com um rosto que lembrava o de uma criança.

- Esse é Tesla, o fracción de Nnoitra. Apresente-o a ele, Nelliel. – disse Aizen com um sorriso estranhamente gentil no rosto.

- Está bem, vou agora mesmo procurar por ele e partiremos o mais breve possível! – respondeu Nelliel.

- Muito bem, então os dois já podem se retirar. – concluiu Aizen.

Nelliel e Tesla saíram da sala em busca de Nnoitra.

**-oOoOo-**

Nnoitra ainda estava dormindo em seu quarto, quando Nelliel entrou bruscamente, sem ao menos bater na porta. Nnoitra estava nu, dormindo de barriga pra baixo, com apenas um lençol cobrindo suas partes íntimas. Ele acordou assustado com o barulho e ela ficou assustada por vê-lo naquele estado.

- Você é louca? Não te ensinaram a bater na porta, não? – perguntou Nnoitra extremamente irritado com a atitude dela.

- P-perdoe-me, Nnoitra-san...

Nelliel fez de novo, a mesma cara de garota meiga, que deixava Nnoitra enlouquecido. Aquela expressão tímida, tão delicada... Que fez Nnoitra acalmar-se e parar de gritar com ela.

- Tudo bem, agora que você já está aqui, o que quer? – disse ele enrolando-se no lençol.

- Aizen-sama nos convocou para uma missão, precisamos ir imediatamente. – respondeu ela.

- Ok, me encontre na entrada de Las Noches daqui a uma hora, pode ser? – perguntou Nnoitra.

- Certo! Eu ainda preciso lhe apresentar o seu fracción, mas faço isso na hora de partirmos. – dizendo isso ela se retirou.

- Ahh... Tudo o que eu queria sair pra uma missão justamente com ELA... Quando eu decido evitá-la, ela vira minha parceira de missões... Quero saber aonde isso vai dar... – reclama Nnoitra consigo mesmo.

**-oOoOo-**

Nelliel estava na frente de Las Noches com Tesla esperando por Nnoitra. Uma hora e meia se passou e ele não apareceu. Ela ficou com tanta raiva, que decidiu ir atrás dele, e Tesla, sem dizer uma palavra, foi junto acompanhá-la.

Eles definitivamente procuraram em todos os lugares do castelo, e não encontraram o oitavo Espada.

- Nelliel-sama, ainda não procuramos nas fontes termais... – sugeriu Tesla.

- Fontes termais? Porque ele estaria lá? Mas tudo bem, vamos dar uma olhada. - respondeu Nelliel a Tesla.

Quando chegaram lá, a raiva de Nelliel triplicou, ao ver Nnoitra banhando-se com Halibel e suas três fraccións, Sun-sun, Mila-Rose e Apache.

- Nnoitra! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Nós já devíamos ter partido para a missão seu idiota! Procuramos você em toda a parte e você aí, tomando banho... Seu imbecil e irresponsável! – gritou Nelliel a ele, despejando toda a raiva que sentia.

"Nossa, ela ficou realmente furiosa comigo." - pensou Nnoitra.

- Ah deixa de ser chata! Eu não poderia recusar um banho com estas lindas mulheres! Mas tudo bem, eu vou agora para a missão, só pra não te deixar nervosinha ta? – disse Nnoitra com um tom de deboche na voz.

- Já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo! – disse ela.

- Nossa pra que tanta raiva? Foi porque eu não convidei você pra tomar banho também? Ou você ta com ciúme delas? – perguntou ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Ciúme? Não seja idiota! Vamos embora Tesla! E Nnoitra, você tem 5 minutos para nos encontrar na entrada de Las Noches! – disse Nelliel agora com muito mais raiva pela insinuação de Nnoitra.

**-oOoOo-**

Cinco minutos depois...

- Estou aqui e agora? – perguntou Nnoitra.

- Esse é Tesla, ele é o seu fracción, e irá te ajudar em tudo que precisar. – respondeu Nelliel friamente.

- M-muito prazer! Nnoitra-sama. – disse Tesla.

- Agora que já estamos apresentados, vamos partir logo. – concluiu Nnoitra.

Então os três partiram em direção à colônia de hollows que se encontrava a poucos quilômetros dali.

"Acho que consegui me vingar dela com o que aconteceu, e além do mais, até que foi bom tomar um banho rodeado de mulheres... huhuhu... Nelliel deve estar com muita raiva de mim ainda. Bem feito, agora ela vai ver como é bom provocar os outros." – pensou Nnoitra feliz por ter conseguido cumprir seu objetivo.

" Que cara idiota! Quem esse Espada pensa que é? Ciúmes? Dele? Impossível! Do Ulquiorra até poderia ser, mas dele não! O Ulquiorra foi tão gentil comigo, já ele é um estúpido! Que raiva! ." – pensava Nelliel enquanto olhava Nnoitra de canto.

Após um tempo, eles finalmente chegaram ao local. A colônia era grande, como se fosse um formigueiro gigante, só que com vários buracos ao redor como entrada para os hollows. Havia muitos deles, pequenos e médios, que se esconderam nos buracos e ficaram apenas espiando os novos intrusos.

- Nossa que enorme! Vamos nos dividir e procurar. Não assustem eles para não precisarmos lutar, pois talvez pensem que viemos tomar o território deles. – instruiu Nelliel aos dois companheiros.

- Não lutar? Você acha que eu vim aqui pra quê? Um pouco de diversão não vai fazer mal... – disse Nnoitra com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Não! Precisamos cumprir o nosso objetivo, que é procurar APENAS por Vasto Lordes! Esses outros hollows não têm nada a ver com isso. – disse Nelliel como uma ordem.

- Objetivo? Mas não está na cara? Não tem nenhum Vasto Lorde aqui, só lixo. E se tiver algum, a gente vai descobrir daqui a pouco... Tesla! Vamos fazer uma "limpeza" por aqui. – disse Nnoitra, e em seguida ele e Tesla correram em direção à colônia para o ataque.

- Claro! Nnoitra-sama! – concordou Tesla.

- Nnoitra espere! Antes nós temos que... – Nelliel não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois os dois já haviam saído de seu alcance e haviam começado com o massacre.

Depois de um tempo, enquanto Nnoitra estava exterminando os hollows, ele ouviu uma voz estranha que disse:

- _**Eii, vocês, estranhos!**_ – gritou a voz estranha.

Nnoitra e Tesla pararam e viraram-se para ver o que havia gritado. Nnoitra abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver a criatura. Era um adjuchas gigante, com uma forma corporal que parecia ser uma fusão humana com um escorpião. Da barriga para baixo ele tinha um corpo que lembrava o de um escorpião. Tinha uma longa cauda com uma ponta afiada, garras enormes nas mãos e uma máscara que tinha um enorme chifre na testa.

- _**Acho melhor pararem com esse massacre...**_ – disse o Adjucha.

- Ah é? Por quê? Você vai nos impedir é? – disse Nnoitra debochando.

- _**Vou. Mas vou dar uma chance para vocês, se pararem agora deixo vocês irem embora ilesos.**_

- Hahahaha, que piada... Não é mesmo Tesla? Hahahaha, pelo jeito você não tem idéia de com quem está falando. E o que pretende fazer? Me matar? – disse Nnoitra aumentando o tom de deboche.

- _**Você não... Mas a amiguinha de vocês sim...**_ – dizendo isso o Adjucha moveu um dos braços que estava escondido atrás das costas, e ali estava Nelliel. Com os olhos levemente abertos, mas inconsciente.

Nnoitra gelou. Sentiu um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo. E pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Nnoitra sentiu...

... _MEDO_.

**- Continua -**

* * *

**Notas do Autor:**

_Olá queridos leitores! Desculpem a demora... É que ultimamente tenho ficado com preguiça de digitar os textos... hehehe Mas não se preocupem, como prometido aqui está o capítulo 4... Esse capítulo envolve mais ação, pois Nelliel e Nnoitra (e agora também Tesla!) vão para sua primeira missão. E acabam dando de cara com um adjuchas perigoso, que usa Nelliel de refém. O que será que vai acontecer com ela? E Nnoitra como vai salvá-la? Hahaha isso tudo vocês saberão no capítulo 5! Por isso continuem lendo a fic e postando as Reviews com sugestões, críticas e comentários, ok? Kissu =**_

**Sayonara =^_^= **


	5. Sentimentos

**Bleach** pertence a _**Tite Kubo**_, que para mim é o melhor mangaká de todos os tempos.

* * *

**Um Sonho - Capítulo Cinco**

Nnoitra perdeu totalmente os seus sentidos ao ver aquilo.

A única coisa que podia sentir naquele instante, era _**medo**_...

O medo de perder a razão de sua existência, a pessoa que o fazia sentir-se necessário, que o fazia despertar seus instintos mais primitivos, que, literalmente, predominava no mais profundo e intenso de seu coração. Lá estava ela...

..._**Nelliel**_.

Tão bela e frágil, presa por entre as garras do Adjuchas com aparência de escorpião. Ainda estava viva, mas inconsciente, como se estivesse em transe.

- _**O que houve? Perdeu toda aquela sua coragem só de ver a sua amiguinha?**_ – perguntou o Adjuchas a Nnoitra.

Nnoitra pode ouvir a pergunta, mas ainda sentia seu corpo paralisado tomado pelo pavor.

- O-o-o que você... Fez... Com ela? – perguntou Nnoitra gaguejando sem poder expressar-se corretamente.

- _**O que eu fiz? Hahaha! Você vai gostar de saber... Eu injetei o meu veneno no corpo dela... Agora mesmo você vai poder ver o efeito causado por ele...**_ – respondeu o Adjuchas, soltando Nelliel e deixando-a em pé de frente para Nnoitra, numa distância de dez metros.

Nelliel acordou do transe, aparentemente, mas estava com um olhar diferente. Havia ódio em seus olhos, e Nnoitra podia ver o desejo assassino no olhar que ela lançava para ele e Tesla.

- Nelliel... – tentou dizer Nnoitra.

Em um rápido movimento, Nelliel sacou sua espada e usou seu sonido para chegar mais perto deles. Em apenas um segundo, ela pode atingir e cortar profundamente a lateral do abdômen de Tesla, e em seguida, o peito de Nnoitra. Ele, o oitavo Espada, que possuía o hierro mais forte de todos, havia sido ferido com apenas um golpe.

-Nnoitra-sama! – gritou Tesla desesperadamente ao ver o ferimento de seu superior.

Nnoitra caiu de joelhos, lutando para respirar o pouco ar que ainda restava em seus pulmões.

- Nnoitra-sama, não faça nenhum esforço... Permita-me tentar controlar esta situação. – disse Tesla.

- Cala a boca, idiota! Você está na mesma condição que eu... Se tentar fazer algo vai acabar morrendo... – disse Nnoitra com esforço, para pronunciar as palavras.

"Nnoitra-sama, meu ferimento também é grande, mas o seu é muito mais grave. Talvez o inconsciente de Nelliel-sama não permitiu que o ataque fosse fatal. Se o corte fosse alguns centímetros acima, teria destruído o coração de Nnoitra-sama, por isso..." – pensava Tesla consigo mesmo.

- Perdoe-me, Nnoitra-sama. E... Nelliel-sama. – disse Tesla partindo em direção a Nelliel.

- Tesla... Pare... Idiotaaa... – gritou Nnoitra inutilmente.

Tesla sacou sua espada e correu em direção a Nelliel tentando atacá-la. Ela desviou e apareceu atrás dele. Com uma percepção ágil, ele virou-se e pode impedir o ataque. Os dois puderam trocar olhares, e, por um breve instante, o olhar de Nelliel voltou ao normal e ela sussurrou algo para Tesla:

- Me... Ajude... Tesla...

Ele percebeu que naquele momento ela havia recobrado a consciência, mas ela mal terminou o pedido de ajuda, e o olhar maligno voltou ao seu rosto.

Tesla não teve tempo de desviar do ataque, pois com um salto rápido, ela o chutou com força para longe, fazendo-o colidir com uma enorme pedra, e dividindo-a em duas.

- Tesla! – gritou Nnoitra de onde estava assistindo a luta.

Nelliel usou seu sonido novamente para chegar perto de Tesla e dar o golpe final. Quando sua espada chegou a poucos centímetros dele, ela recobra a consciência.

- T-Tesla... O que acont... – dizia Nelliel.

- _**Droga... **_– resmungou o Adjuchas.

O grande hollow-escorpião lançou sua cauda em direção a Nelliel, agarrando-a e lhe deixando sem capacidade de mover-se.

- A-ah... Me solta! – gritava inutilmente Nelliel.

- Mas o que... Houve? – perguntou Nnoitra.

- _**Uma curiosidade do meu veneno, é que o tempo de duração é muito curto. Dura apenas alguns minutos. Mas pensei que seria o suficiente para acabar com vocês... Hahaha... Como estão quase mortos, eu mesmo vou acabar com vocês, mas antes...**_ – disse o Adjuchas.

O Adjuchas moveu a cauda que prendia Nelliel até ela ficar em sua frente, virada em direção a Nnoitra.

- _**Essa sua amiguinha é bem gostosa sabia? Acho que vou me divertir com ela um pouco antes de matar vocês...**_ – disse o escorpião.

Bem devagar o hollow ergueu uma de suas mãos em direção a ela, e com seus longos dedos começou a tocar em Nelliel e a abrir sua blusa.

- P-pare! Não... Não! Aaahh! – gritava ela desesperadamente sem poder se mover.

O escorpião já havia aberto completamente a blusa de Nelliel e agora apertava seus fartos seios cobertos por um delicado sutiã de renda.

- Aahh, me solte seu hollow nojento e pervertido! Aaargh! Me larga...

- _**E então magricelo? Não acha ela bonita? Para uma Arrancar até que ela é bem gostosa! Os peitos dela são tão macios... Espere até eu arrancar essa calça dela... Hahaha!**_ – debochava o enorme hollow enquanto apalpava o corpo de Nelliel agora, violentamente.

Nnoitra ainda estava sem forças por causa do ataque de Nelliel, mas ver a atitude do hollow com ela, estava enfurecendo Nnoitra de uma maneira sobrenatural. Cada gemido, cada grito de Nelliel, acordava seu instinto primitivo cada vez mais, até que...

- Aahhh! Nnoi... tra... por... favor... – Nelliel não pode terminar a frase porque o hollow começou a espremer seu corpo coma cauda.

Um grito de desespero...

Uma fúria descontrolada...

Instintos...

E apenas um golpe.

Foi o suficiente. Apenas um golpe ágil de Nnoitra bastou para cortar a cauda que prendia Nelliel. Ele agarrou a parceira antes que caísse, pois havia ela havia desmaiado. Fechou sua blusa delicadamente e usou seu sonido para levá-la até Tesla, que já havia recobrado a consciência.

- Nnoitra-sama, Nelliel-sama. – disse Tesla feliz por vê-los.

- Cuide dela Tesla. Prometo que vou tentar não demorar... – disse Nnoitra colocando Nelliel nos braços de Tesla.

- Sim, Nnoitra-sama!- afirmou Tesla.

Nnoitra virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção ao hollow.

_**- Aaaargh! Desgraçado! Destruiu a minha cauda! Eu vou acabar com você!**_ – após dizer isso, as garras nas mãos do monstro cresceram e ficaram como espadas.

Então começou uma intensa luta, nenhum deles deixava uma brecha sequer, para que o outro pudesse atacar. Até que...

- Ugh... – Nnoitra havia sido atingido com um corte leve no rosto. – Hunf... Acha que um corte desses vai me derrotar? Se for só isso que consegue fazer, então considere-se morto... – disse Nnoitra confiante.

No instante em que Nnoitra tentou mover-se para o próximo ataque, seu corpo sentiu um choque, que paralisou-o.

"O-o quê? O que está acontecendo com o meu corpo? Não posso me mover... Por mais que eu tente, não consigo nem ao menos mexer os dedos... O que é isso?" – pensava ele, confuso com o que estava ocorrendo.

- _**Já está sentindo o efeito, magricela? Esqueci de avisar que minhas garras também possuem veneno... Mas este, é diferente do outro que usei... Ele é muito pior. Hahahaha... Pouco a pouco, você perderá todos os seus sentidos... **_– ia dizendo o Adjuchas a Nnoitra.

"Eu não... Consigo escutá-lo... Minha visão... está ficando embaçada... Como vou lutar assim? Que merda... – pensava Nnoitra, agora sem saber o que fazer.

Nelliel acordou e viu o que estava acontecendo, mas não entendia o motivo de Nnoitra estar parado sem tentar se defender.

- Nnoitra-sama foi... Envenenado. – disse Tesla friamente.

- O quê? Mas como? O efeito é passageiro não é? Talvez a gente possa...

- Receio que não, Nelliel-sama... Esse é outro veneno. Que fez Nnoitra-sama perder os seus 5 sentidos. E, infelizmente, o hollow não disse nada sobre a duração do veneno... – disse Tesla tentando não ver a cena em sua frente.

- Não pode ser... – disse Nelliel inconformada. – Eu vou até lá. Agora é questão de honra. – após terminar a frase, ela levantou-se e usou seu sonido para que Tesla não lhe impedisse.

- Nelliel-sama o que está fazendo? Volte aqui! É perigoso! – gritava Tesla, mesmo sabendo que ela não voltaria.

"Certo, eu não posso chegar perto das garras dele... Então o jeito é atacar agora enquanto ele está distraído com Nnoitra." – pensou ela, criando uma estratégia.

Nelliel, com um ágil e brusco movimento, sacou sua espada, e atacou rapidamente, dividindo o monstro em dois e finalmente, eliminando-o.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Nnoitra acordou, recobrando os sentidos. Estava sendo carregado nas costas de Tesla, e Nelliel caminhava um pouco mais a frente.

- O que está fazendo, seu idiota? Me ponha no chão! – resmungou ele com Tesla.

- Nnoitra-sama! O senhor voltou ao normal! Que bom... Nelliel-sama! Veja! Ele acordou! – gritou o fracción, feliz, colocando Nnoitra no chão.

- O que aconteceu afinal? Onde está aquele Adjuchas? – perguntou Nnoitra com raiva.

- Nelliel-sama o destruiu, antes que ele lhe atacasse, Nnoitra-sama. – explicou Tesla.

- Eii! Porque fez isso, sua vadia? Se eu morresse o problema ia ser meu. Porque me ajudou? – perguntou ele inconformado.

Nelliel apenas virou seu rosto para encará-lo.

- Não te ajudei. Eu só impedi que você se matasse à toa. Assim eu evitei um desfalque entre os Espadas. – disse ela friamente.

- Nelliel... Eu não vou com a tua cara. Você sabe disso... Então... Porque não vai cuidar da sua vida? É da minha conta se eu morro ou não! – disse Nnoitra com raiva.

- Porque você...

..._É mais fraco do que eu_.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Naquela noite, Nnoitra deitou-se para dormir, mas lhe vinha uma imagem em sua mente.

_**Ela**_.

Por mais raiva que pudesse estar sentindo por ela o ter salvo, sentia que estavam interligados.

"Será que ela sente a mesma coisa?"

Havia dúvidas nos pensamentos de Nnoitra. Então adormeceu, ainda pensando em _Nelliel_.

...

Nelliel estava inquieta em seu quarto, sentia-se triste pelas duras palavras que havia dito a Nnoitra.

"Porque estou tão preocupada? Não devo me importar com ele... Mas porque eu sinto que devo? Ele ainda está ferido por causa do ataque que eu lhe dei na luta... Talvez eu deva ir lá tentar cura-lo com a minha saliva... Mas ele ainda deve estar com muita raiva... Talvez agora ele já esteja dormindo. Eu vou lá, curo ele, volto e finalmente poderei dormir em paz." – pensou ela levantando-se para sair de seu quarto.

Ela estava vestida com sua roupa para dormir, uma linda camisola lilás de seda, que emoldurava seu corpo ainda mais. O comprimento não era muito descente, nem mesmo o pequeno decote que revelava um pouco de seus fartos seios, mas como iria apenas cura-lo e voltar, ela decidiu que não iria trocar de roupa.

Nelliel entrou silenciosamente no quarto de Nnoitra. Lá estava ele, deitado sem camisa, com o peito nu à mostra, apesar de magro, Nnoitra estava em ótima forma, seus fortes músculos desenhavam seu belo corpo. Aquela expressão tranqüila enquanto dormia, era totalmente diferente daquele rosto com um sorriso largo e debochado.

Ela abaixou-se delicadamente até o peito dele, e começou a passar levemente sua língua pelo ferimento. Nnoitra deu leves gemidos mas não acordou. Enquanto o curava, ela podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele, o cheiro de Nnoitra começou a enlouquecê-la, era um aroma diferente de tudo que já havia sentido.

Depois que ela terminou de curar o peito Nnoitra, ela percebeu que havia um corte na lateral do rosto dele, causado pelo hollow. Então ela segurou delicadamente o rosto de Nnoitra e passou sua língua para deixar a saliva agir no ferimento.

Ele já estava curado, mas Nelliel não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo.

"Porque ele tem que ser assim?" – pensou ela. – "Uiii, está ficando frio... O corpo dele está tão quente... Não Nelliel! Nem pense nisso! Mas... Se eu me deitar aqui só um pouquinho até meu corpo aquecer e depois eu voltar para o meu quarto... Ele não vai saber..." – pensava ela enquanto se aconchegava ao lado de Nnoitra. Ele se moveu um pouco, e com um dos braços, abraçou-a inconscientemente. Ela dormiu. E está foi a primeira noite que os dois passaram juntos.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Na manhã seguinte, Nnoitra acordou. Ainda não havia se dado conta de que Nelliel estava ali.

- Uaaaah... Que sono... – disse ele, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Sua voz fez Nelliel mover-se um pouco, aconchegando-se mais no peito dele.

Nnoitra assustou-se, então viu aqueles longos cabelos esverdeados ao seu lado, o cheiro doce dela, aquele rosto delicado, tão tranqüilo... Aquilo que ele mais desejava agora estava ali, ao seu lado.

"Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? Como?" – pensava ele confuso.

Nnoitra então percebeu que a dor e a ardência de suas feridas haviam passado. Os ferimentos agora estavam cicatrizados.

"Por isso... Foi ela. Ela que curou meus ferimentos! Garota idiota... Ainda por cima, se arriscou vindo até aqui. Mas por outro lado..." – pensou ele, sem conseguir parar de olhá-la.

Naquele momento, ela parecia uma droga, viciando Nnoitra mais e mais. Ele passava seus longos dedos pelos cabelos dela e acariciava seu rosto, desejando-a cada vez mais.

Nelliel acordou.

- Bom dia, Bela-adormecida... – disse Nnoitra com ternura a Nelliel.

Ela abriu os olhos e quase caiu da cama quando viu Nnoitra.

- Aaahh... Oi... Ehr... Quero dizer... Me desculpa, acho que acabei dormindo... Hahahaha... – disse Nelliel, vermelha de timidez, já se levantando e dirigindo-se a porta. Mas Nnoitra foi mais rápido que ela. No instante em que ela foi abrir a maçaneta da porta, ele empurrou a porta de volta com força, virou Nelliel de frente para si, deixando ela encurralada, pois a prendeu por entre seus braços que estavam escorados na porta. Ele chegou bem perto do rosto dela, deixando-a sentir sua respiração.

- Acha mesmo que você pode ir invadindo o quarto dos outros no meio da noite, dormir na mesma cama que eu, e simplesmente tentar fugir dizendo: "Me desculpa, acho que acabei dormindo"? – disse Nnoitra intimidando-a.

- N-não... E-eu só... Queria curá-lo Nnoitra-san... – disse ela com a cabeça baixa.

- Me curar? Por quê? – perguntou ele irritado.

- Porque eu... Fiquei preocupada... Com você... E eu sei que, se tivesse pedido, você negaria. Por isso... Invadi o seu quarto... Me perdoe... Nnoitra-san... – disse Nelliel, agora com os olhos cheios d'água encarando-o.

Aquelas palavras foram como uma facada no peito de Nnoitra.

- Sua idiota! – disse ele abraçando-a da maneira mais carinhosa possível.

Nelliel ficou vermelha, mas gostou muito daquele abraço. Naquele momento, os dois queriam que aquele abraço, nunca acabasse.

Nnoitra percebeu apenas quando abraçou Nelliel, que ela estava apenas com uma delicada e extremamente "**sexy**" camisola. Ele soltou-a e a encostou novamente na porta. Chegou com seus lábios bem perto dos ouvidos dela e sussurrou:

- Da próxima vez, cuida a roupa que você vai usar para invadir meu quarto. Se fosse outro Espada, já teria te estuprado, com certeza. Pra tua sorte, é que eu to me controlando ao máximo para não tocar em você, ouviu? – disse ele agora de uma maneira sedutora.

Nelliel sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo por inteiro, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e ao sentir ele tão perto de si.

- E-e-eu, s-sinto muito... Não vai... Acontecer de novo... – disse ela timidamente.

- Tudo bem então... Vai logo pro seu quarto antes que os outros acordem e te vejam vestida assim... – disse Nnoitra abrindo a porta pra ela.

- S-sim... – respondeu Nelliel saindo rapidamente dali.

- Aff... Que sufoco... Apesar de tudo, até que pude me divertir com ela... _Nelliel_, _Nelliel_... Até que você é bem interessante... Talvez valha a pena investir... – disse Nnoitra para si mesmo.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Enquanto Nelliel caminhava pelos corredores de Las noches voltando para o seu quarto, ela deparou-se com um outro Espada no caminho...

- Olá, Nelliel... Aonde vai assim tão... Bonita? – disse o Espada, olhando-a de cima a baixo, como um animal pronto para devorar a carne fresca.

- Ahn... Olá... Grimmjow... – disse ela – Eu só estava indo para o meu quarto... – Nelliel apressou o passo.

Grimmjow bloqueou a passagem dela.

- Porque a pressa? Faz tanto tempo que não conversamos não é mesmo? Quem sabe a gente não vai pra um lugar mais reservado não? – disse ele ironicamente.

Ele agarrou-a e usou seu sonido, levando Nelliel para um corredor mais escuro e sem saída, que havia ali perto.

- Me solta! O que você pensa que ta fazendo? – disse Nelliel, enquanto ele a segurava fortemente contra a parede.

- Não se preocupe. Já faz muito tempo que eu ando querendo brincar com você... Vamos começar a nossa festinha particular, Nelliel?

**-Continua-**

* * *

**Notas do Autor:**

_Olá, queridos leitores! Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso do quinto capítulo, não pude postá-lo no início da semana como sempre faço, pois estava doente, mas aqui estamos com mais um capítulo da saga **N**noi x **N**ell! Espero que tenham gostado, pois resolvi por um pouco de ação na fic, só romance ficaria sem graça... hehehe... _

_Por favor, reviews. **Assim como uma lâmina sem ódio é uma águia sem asas, um escritor sem ânimo é um artista sem tela**. (Frase postada por Louis McDowell)_

_Bom, então até o próximo capítulo! **_**_

_**Sayonara =^_^=**_


	6. Conflitos

**Bleach** pertence a **Tite Kubo**, que para mim é o melhor mangaká de todos os tempos.

* * *

**Um Sonho - Capítulo 6**

- Vamos começar a nossa festinha particular, Nelliel?

Aquelas palavras deixaram a 3º Espada nervosa. Grimmjow prendeu os braços de Nelliel para trás, deixando-a incapaz de se mover.

- Grimmjow seu imbecil! Me solta ou eu acabo com isso que você chama de cara! - disse Nelliel, ameaçando-o.

Grimmjow soltou uma leve risada.

- Hahaha, você? Acabando comigo? Hahaha que piada... Porque você não cala essa sua boca e deixa que eu cuido do resto? - disse ele.

Ele agora passeava com sua mão pelo corpo dela, deslizando seus dedos firmes pela cintura, quadril, pernas... Enquanto Nelliel lutava tentando se debater inutilmente contra os fortes e enormes músculos de Grimmjow.

- Não precisa se debater tanto... Espera um pouco mais... Eu já vou arrancar essa sua camisola, tá? - dizia ele debochadamente.

- Idiota! Nem pense nisso seu tarado e pervertido! - disse Nelliel com raiva.

Ainda era cedo, então praticamente ninguém, além dos dois, estaria acordado. O quarto de Nnoitra era muito longe de onde estavam, e ele não ouviria se ela gritasse. Para sua sorte, aconteceu algo bem a tempo...

-Nell-sama? Nell-sama? Onde está você? Nell-sama? - gritava Dondochakka desesperado atrás dela.

- Pare de gritar Dondochakka! Os outros ainda estão dormindo... - retrucou Pesche, alertando o amigo.

- Aaah, droga! Fraccións idiotas... Tudo bem, ia ser muito arriscado fazer alguma coisa com você aqui em Las Noches... - dizendo isso, Grimmjow libertou Nelliel.

- Desgraçado! - Ela tentou chutá-lo, mas ele foi mais rápido, usou seu sonido, e em poucos segundos já estava muito longe dali.

"Grrr! Grimmjow nojento! Ainda bem que ele não conseguiu fazer nada comigo... Ah que saudade que eu estou de Pesche e Dondochakka! Preciso agradecer a eles por terem me ajudado, inconscientemente." - pensou Nelliel correndo em direção aos dois fraccións.

- Pesche! Dondochakka! Que saudade! - disse ela, abraçando os dois amigos.

- Nell-sama, como você está? E a missão como foi? - perguntou Dondochakka, curioso.

- Foi tudo bem! Não precisam se preocupar... - disse ela sorrindo.

- Aquele tal de Nnoitra não tentou fazer nada contra você, não é mesmo, Nell-sama? - perguntou Pesche, preocupado.

- Não... Ele... Me ajudou... Muito. - disse ela timidamente, lembrando de Nnoitra.

- Que bom, Nell-sama! Mas porque você estava andando por aqui ainda de camisola? - perguntou Dondochakka, confuso.

- Por nada... Nada, não... Andem logo, vamos tomar café juntos? Eu só vou trocar de roupa antes, ok? - disse ela, sorrindo e passeando com os dois.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Naquela mesma manhã, Aizen convocou todos os Espadas para a sala de reuniões. Após a chegada de todos, a reunião teve início.

- Bom dia a todos. Gostaria de notificá-los que estarei lhes enviando para algumas missões, com o objetivo de procurar por Vasto Lordes. Alguns de vocês ficaram aqui em Las Noches, e os outros irão para suas devidas missões.

- Perdoe-me, Aizen-sama, mas gostaria de lhe fazer uma sugestão. - disse o homem negro.

- Fale, Kaname Tousen. - disse Aizen.

- Na minha opinião, acho que seria mais interessante enviá-los em duplas, para que o tempo de conclusão das missões, seja o mais breve possível. - disse Tousen, demonstrando uma imensa lealdade por seu mestre.

- Hummm, concordo. Iremos dividí-los em duplas então. - disse ele, olhando nos olhos de cada Espada e pensando nas duplas que iria formar.

- Stark e Ulquiorra, vocês ficam com o lado Norte. Barragan e Halibel, vocês vão para o leste. Yammi e Lupi, para o para o lado Oeste. Grimmjow, você e... - disse Aizen olhando os três Espadas que haviam restado, Nelliel, Nnoitra e Szayel. - Nelliel... vocês dois ficaram com o lado Sul.

Nnoitra levantou-se tão rápido que assustou a todos com a sua atitude. Deu um soco na mesa onde estavam, mas controlou-se para não acabar quebrando a mesa em dois pedaços.

- Eu discordo. - disse ele, firmemente.

- Discorda da minha escolha Nnoitra? Por quê? Acha que estou errado ao escolher Grimmjow e Nelliel? - perguntou Aizen calmamentee com um sorriso se formando no canto de sua boca.

- Como ousa falar assim com Aizen-sama, seu insolente! - gritou Tousen indo em direção a Nnoitra para castigá-lo.

- Tousen. Volte. Quero ouvir a opinião dele. - disse Aizen.

- Eu discordo, pois Nelliel acabou de voltar de uma missão. Eu posso ir lá no lugar dela. Não estou fazendo isso por ela, é só porque acho que campo de batalha não é lugar de fêmeas. - disse Nnoitra friamente, encarando Nelliel, que estava ficando furiosa com o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

- Hmmm, e o que você acha disso, Nelliel? - perguntou Aizen a 3º Espada.

Nelliel estava com muita raiva, tudo bem que ela odiaria partir para uma missão com Grimmjow, mas o modo que Nnoitra disse que não queria que ela fosse apenas porque era uma mulher, estava lhe corroendo por dentro.

- Eu acho que Nnoitra não está em condições físicas suficientes para ir a uma missão, já que voltou ferido da última em que fomos. Também acho que ele deve se colocar no seu lugar de 8º Espada e parar de tentar comparar-se comigo, a 3º Espada, muito mais superior a ele. - disse ela, da maneira mais prepotente possível, encarando Nnoitra com fúria.

- Bem, agora que vocês já disseram suas opiniões, eu digo que, não irei mudar minha decisão. Grimmjow e Nelliel irão juntos para o lado Sul, amanhã cedo, junto com os outros. Nnoitra e Szayel ficarão de guarda aqui em Las Noches. - concluiu Aizen - Reunião encerrada.

Todos levantaram-se e foram em direção à saída. Nnoitra foi o primeiro a sair e ficou escorado do lado de fora da porta, esperando Nelliel sair. Quando ela cruzou a porta ele agarrou-a pelo braço, puxando-a para um canto longe dos ouvidos dos outros Espadas.

- Me solta idiota! O que você quer? - gritou ela, com Nnoitra.

No mesmo instante, ele soltou o braço dela que ainda estava em suas mãos, olhou-a nos olhos, e então disse:

- Qual é o seu problema? Sua burra! Imbecil! Não viu que eu estava lhe fazendo um favor? Você é muito ingrata mesmo... - disse ele reclamando.

- Ingrata? Eu não pedi pra você fazer nada! E desde quando mulheres não podem lutar ou estar em um campo de batalha? Você que é muito machista, isso sim! Por acaso se esqueceu que foi essa fêmea aqui que salvou você? - retrucou ela.

- Pode até ser, mas se não fosse por mim, aquele hollow teria te esmagado completamente, lembra disso, Espada superior? Mas tudo bem, senhorita ingratidão... Pelo jeito você quer ir nessa missão só para ficar a sós com o Grimmjow, não é mesmo? Deve tá louquinha para dar pra ele, né? No início, até achei que você poderia ser interessante, mas agora vejo que não passa de uma vadia, uma prostituta que abre as pernas pra qualquer um... - disse ele, até algo lhe interromper.

_Raiva, Desilusão_

O tapa que Nelliel havia dado no rosto de Nnoitra expressava os sentimentos que dominaram seu corpo, raiva e desilusão, como pode se iludir tanto? Como pode achar que ele era diferente? Ele nunca seria diferente. Foi isso que dominou sua mente, junto com a raiva, por tudo que ele lhe ofendeu, quando disse aquelas palavras cruéis.

Nnoitra ficou estático com a reação dela, o tapa não havia sido forte, mas, ele pode sentir que ela tentou demonstrar o que estava sentido naquele instante, através daquele tapa.

- C-como pôde? Você não tem nenhum direito de dizer essas coisas. Você não me conhece. Eu queria... Na verdade, eu tentei... Conhecer você... Pensei que você fosse diferente, que tinha todo aquele jeito estúpido, só para chamar a atenção dos outros Espadas, e que no fundo, você era alguém gentil, carinhoso, e que... Se preocupava comigo... Como na missão, quando me salvou. Eu realmente achei que poderíamos nos dar bem. Essa noite, quando fui curar você, algo dentro de mim sentiu uma atração muito forte por você, eu cheguei até mesmo a pensar que estava começando a me apaixonar... Mas, agora, percebo que tudo isso não passou de uma ilusão, uma fantasia que eu criei na minha cabeça. Quanto ao Grimmjow, ele realmente me enoja, eu não queria ser escolhida para ir com ele nessa missão, porque pensei que ele poderia tentar me estuprar novamente, como fez esta manhã depois que saí do seu quarto, - quando Nnoitra ouviu isso, uma enorme fúria começava a crescer dentro de si - mas, como Aizen-sama quer que seja assim, então eu irei. Não precisa se preocupar, tomarei providências para que você só veja meu rosto novamente na mesa de reuniões com Aizen-sama. Não irei lhe perturbar mais, e talvez assim, nós dois possamos viver em paz. Sinceramente, eu acho que foi um grande erro termos nos conhecido, então...

_Adeus, Nnoitra..._

Nelliel curvou a cabeça, deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem no chão, e então passou ao lado de Nnoitra, indo embora e deixando-o ali, ainda estático, chocada com aquela explosão de palavras ditas por ela.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Nelliel não conseguia controlar suas emoções, e ainda estava chorando sozinha em seu quarto, desde a discussão com Nnoitra.

"Eu... Não posso continuar chorando... Eu vou... Ficar bem... Não vou mais sofrer por causa daquele... daquele... Idiota! Mas então... Por que? Por que essas lágrimas não param de cair?" - pensava Nelliel, sentada no chão de seu quarto, com os braços envolvendo as pernas.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Nnoitra ainda tentava entender todas aquelas palavras, mas, lembrar do rosto de Nelliel, cheio de lágrimas, que expressava uma enorme tristeza, estava perturbando os pensamentos dele.

"Ela ficou realmente magoada. Mas, nunca imaginei que ela fosse ficar tão brava da maneira que ficou..." - pensou Nnoitra enquanto olhava um enorme pilar de concreto a sua frente.

- Aaaargh! Mas que droga! - gritou ele, enquanto dava um soco no pilar, fazendo-o em pedaços.

- O que houve, hein, Nnoitra? Tá estressadinho é? - disse uma voz que surgiu atrás dele.

- Grimmjow... - disse ele, já com a raiva que sentia, duplicada.

"Quanto ao Grimmjow, ele realmente me enoja, eu não queria ser escolhida para ir com ele nessa missão, porque pensei que ele poderia tentar me estuprar novamente, como fez esta manhã depois que saí do seu quarto..." - a fala de Nelliel voltou a sua mente, fazendo-o lembrar do motivo de tanta raiva.

- Não se preocupa, Nnoitra, prometo que vou cuidar dela direitinho... - disse Grimmjow dando uma abafada risada com tom de deboche.

Nnoitra não pode conter sua raiva e partiu para cima de Grimmjow ali mesmo. Mas seu ataque foi bloqueado pela espada de Grimmjow.

- Eu vou acabar com você, desgraçado! - gritou Nnoitra.

- Ah é? Então vem com tudo, porque se não, eu que vou acabar com você, e ainda ficar com a Nelliel... - disse Grimmjow.

- Eii! Vocês dois! Podem parar com essa rebeldia... Se não querem sofrer uma punição de Aizen-sama, parem com essa palhaçada agora mesmo! - gritou Tousen a poucos metros deles.

- Hunf, a gente resolve isso outra hora, magricelo... - disse Grimmjow abaixando a espada e passando por Nnoitra.

Antes que ele terminasse de passar ao lado de Nnoitra, o mesmo agarrou-o pelo braço e disse:

- Nem pense em tocar um dedo nela, se você tentar algo, pode se considerar morto... - disse Nnoitra, baixinho, de modo que Tousen não ouvisse.

- Só vou ter certeza disso depois que você me matar... - disse Grimmjow, puxando seu braço da mão de Nnoitra e dando um sorriso malicioso.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Já havia anoitecido, e Nelliel estava pensativa em seu quarto. Já havia vestido sua delicada camisola, e agora encontrava-se sentada na janela, admirando o céu limpo e iluminado com diversas estrelas. Podia sentir uma leve brisa vinda de longe que acariciava seu rosto com suavidade e acalmava seu coração desiludido.

As lágrimas haviam cessado, exteriormente, mas por dentro sua alma ainda chorava. Um choro de tristeza, de dor, de raiva... Tantos sentimentos... Para ela, parecia que todos haviam se fundido formando um único sentimento, algo que nem mesmo Nelliel saberia descrever. A única coisa que ela queria, era ficar sozinha, esperando o amanhecer, para partir para a missão. Ela não falou nem mesmo com seus melhores amigos, Pesche e Dondochakka.

Naquele instante, ela queria ficar só, apenas ela e aquela noite estrelada...

- Toc, toc, toc, toc... - batidas na porta.

- Vá embora... Não quero falar com ninguém... - gritou ela.

- Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc... - batidas intensificadas.

- Pesche, Dondochakka... Já disse que quero ficar sozinha... - continuou ela.

- Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc... - batidas mais intensas e insistentes.

- Aaaah, mais que saco! Já disse que quero ficar sozinh... - gritou ela, dirigindo-se e abrindo a porta para dispensar o visitante inoportuno.

- Boa noite, Nelliel.

- Você?

**-Continua-**

**

* * *

**

**Notas do Autor:**

_Olá queridos leitores! Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso da fic, eu estava sem tempo pra digitá-la, e como irão notar este capítulo está maior do que os outros! Espero de verdade que estejam gostando. E novamente volto a pedir:_

**_Reviews!_**

_Suas reviews são a fonte de minha inspiração, sem elas não me sinto motivada a continuar a fic... Então por favor, deixem seus comentários, críticas e sugestões, ok?_

_Kissus ;**_

_Sayonara =^_^=_


	7. Promessa

**Bleach** pertence a _**Tite Kubo**_, que para mim é o melhor mangaká de todos os tempos.

* * *

**Prefácio:**

_Olá queridos leitores! Depois de muito tempo de espera, finalmente está aqui o sétimo e último capítulo da fic... Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso em postá-lo, mas como irão notar, ele está realmente __**grande**__. Espero que todos gostem do final da fic... Este capítulo com certeza será o mais emocionante de todos. ^-^_

_Boa leitura! *-*_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Um Sonho**

- Você? – disse Nelliel, espantada com o ser a sua frente.

- Eu preciso muito falar com você, é sério...

Nelliel estava virando-se para trás, já prontamente preparada para fechar a porta na cara daquele homem.

- Nnoitra, esquece! Eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você! Então até nunca mais! – disse ela ferozmente, fechando a porta.

Rapidamente e sem esforço nenhum, Nnoitra segurou a porta com uma de suas mãos, impedindo-a de se fechar. Bruscamente, ele empurrou a porta, adentrando no quarto de Nelliel.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Vai me obrigar a ouvir você? – disse ela, furiosa com a atitude dele.

Nnoitra não deu ouvidos, apenas virou-se, fechou a porta e girou a chave duas vezes, certificando-se de que iria ficar realmente bem trancada. Ele evitou virar-se novamente para ficar de frente à ela, pois não tinha certeza se conseguiria se segurar ao vê-la com aquela camisola.

- Eu... Acho que ... Falei algumas besteiras hoje... – começou ele.

- Ah, verdade? Tem certeza que foi só hoje mesmo? – perguntou Nelliel, com deboche.

- Ta bom, eu sei, tenho exagerado um pouco... Mas eu... Ehr... Queria... Pedir... Desculpas. – disse ele timidamente.

"O quê?" – pensou Nelliel, agora confusa.

- Não pensei que você fosse ficar tão magoada... – continuou ele – Apesar da gente brigar o tempo todo... Eu gosto de você... E de quando você fica brava. Você... Fica linda. – disse ele, agora já virado de frente a ela, para encará-la.

Nelliel corou. Parecia que o estigma que contornava seu rosto havia se fundido com a sua pele, deixando sua face inteira vermelha.

- N-n-não muda de assunto! S-se gostasse mesmo de mim, você não teria dito aquelas coisas! – respondeu ela.

- Eu estava estressado, fora de mim. Como você queria que eu pensasse direito, sabendo que você ia ir sozinha para uma missão com aquele maníaco do Grimmjow? – perguntou Nnoitra, alterando-se ao lembrar do assunto.

- Eu não preciso que você se preocupe comigo, entendeu? Eu sou a 3° Espada, sou três níveis acima dele, minha força é muito maior que a dele. Então você acha mesmo que eu preciso da sua ajuda Nnoitra? – disse ela ironicamente.

Nnoitra não agüentava mais ouvir aquilo. Ele deu uma olhada na porta novamente e então caminhou rapidamente até Nelliel. Ele estava com tanta raiva que não controlou sua força ao jogá-la na cama e ao subir por cima dela, agarrando-lhe os braços e prendendo-os acima da cabeça.

- O que pensa que vai... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Os lábios de Nnoitra já haviam sido pressionados contra os seus...

Um beijo.

Um beijo de amor, que ambos ansiavam ter a muito tempo...

Nenhum deles hesitou, apenas entregaram-se àquela paixão do momento.

Quando se separaram, estavam ofegantes e não conseguiam deixar de olhar um nos olhos do outro.

- Eu... Perdi o controle... – disse Nnoitra, agora já respirando normal – Nelliel... Você precisa entender... Eu sou o único capaz de protegê-la. Eu sei que você é forte, mas força não é o suficiente, e eu sou o único que vai amar você de verdade também. – disse ele.

Nelliel arregalou os olhos ao ouvir essa última frase.

"E eu sou o único que vai amar você de verdade" – a voz de Nnoitra ecoava na mente de Nelliel.

Ela não podia acreditar que esse era o mesmo Nnoitra de antes.

"Talvez aquela discussão tenha despertado algum sentimento que já existia dentro dele..." – pensava ela, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Nelliel estava tão confusa com tudo isso... Então percebeu que ele ainda estava por cima dela. E, inesperadamente, ela lança seu cero bem na cara de Nnoitra. Que em poucos segundos, dá um salto para longe dela.

- Aaaaarrgh! Sua maluca! Enlouqueceu é? Porque você fez isso? – perguntou Nnoitra, furioso, com o rosto agonizando de dor. O cero por sorte só acertou a lateral de seu rosto, pois ele conseguiu desviar a tempo.

- Porque você quis dar uma de tarado e pervertido pra cima de mim me agarrando! E outra coisa, se acontecer algo realmente, eu não vou precisar chamar você... – disse ela com indiferença, dando às costas para ele.

Nnoitra surpreendeu-a, lhe abraçando por trás delicadamente e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você diz que não precisa de mim e que eu sou pervertido não é? Então porque você permite? Porque deixou que eu entrasse aqui? Porque retribuiu o meu beijo? E porque você não está evitando o meu abraço agora? – indagava ele gentilmente.

Nelliel tremeu ao sentir ele novamente tão perto dela. Tentou escapar do abraço dele, mas Nnoitra segurou-a firmemente junto de seu corpo.

- Não adianta tentar fugir agora só porque eu falei. Admita... Você ainda gosta de mim, não é mesmo? – sussurrava ele nos ouvidos dela, adorando o efeito que isso causava nela.

- E-e-e-eu... – o rosto de Nelliel queimava, estava vermelho escarlate, e ela não conseguia pensar direito – E-eu n-n-não g-gosto de você! E-e também n-não preciso de v-você!

- Tudo bem, mas então lembre-se, só me chame para salvá-la quando você perceber REALMENTE, que eu sou o único capaz de protegê-la, e que sou o único que terá você. Não vou te entregar para o Grimmjow assim tão facilmente. Se for pra você ser de alguém, esse alguém serei eu, entendeu? – disse Nnoitra confiante.

Nelliel apenas moveu a cabeça com um sinal afirmativo. Pois não conseguia pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra direito.

- Ótimo. – respondeu Nnoitra, segurando o rosto dela delicadamente com as mãos, e lhe dando um beijo doce. – Boa noite, MINHA Nelliel.

Ele então a soltou, e foi embora, dirigindo-se de volta para o seu quarto, deixando Nelliel ali, estática e sem saber o que fazer.

Ela estava chocada ainda com tudo aquilo. Sem querer acreditar que aquele frio na barriga, as mãos suadas e o aperto no peito, eram o amor que ela sentia por Nnoitra vindo à tona mais forte novamente.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Na manhã seguinte, Nelliel não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito, pois havia passado a noite acordada pensando no que havia acontecido.

Como de costume, ela se arrumou e foi para um de seus lugares favoritos, a "sala do descanso". Era a sala onde os Espadas iam para relaxar um pouco, tinha alguns sofás, mesinhas, livros, e uma mini-cozinha aonde eles preparavam café, chá e biscoitos.

Na sala, estavam apenas Stark e Lilinette, conversando e comendo biscoitos em uma mesinha perto dos livros. Nelliel, como de rotina, cumprimentou-os e foi preparar seu café, para tentar manter-se acordada. Assim que o café ficou pronto ela o provou.

- Hummm, que delícia! Acho que se eu colocar mais açúcar ele vai ficar perfeito! – disse ela consigo mesma – Stark, Lilinette, vocês sabem onde guardam o açúcar? – perguntou ela gentilmente.

- Fica dentro de uma dispensa na sala ao lado. – respondeu Stark.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu Nelliel, enquanto saía para buscar o açúcar.

Após alguns minutos, ela finalmente acha o açúcar. Sim, pois havia MUITA coisa naquela dispensa. Então Nelliel voltou a sala, adoçou seu café e foi sentar-se no sofá enquanto tomava seu café tranquilamente.

Quando percebeu, já estava quase na hora de ir encontrar-se com os outros no portão de entrada para partirem pras suas respectivas missões.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Grimmjow estava com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Nelliel apenas procurava por Nnoitra que ainda não havia chegado. Aizen já estava ali com Gin e Tousen, e sem demora mandou as duplas de Espadas partirem para suas missões.

Nelliel e Grimmjow partiram juntos usando cada um o seu sonido, e enquanto ela via o castelo de Las Noches desaparecer de seu alcance, pode ver uma sombra em uma das janelas, que lhe observava discretamente. Sim, era ele. Nelliel tinha certeza que Nnoitra a observava partir. Realmente, ele estava muito perturbado por saber que não poderia impedir que Grimmjow fosse com ela.

"Talvez ele tenha achado melhor não ter vindo se despedir para não causar confusão com a nossa partida..." – pensava Nelliel.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia se declarado para ela.

"Ele deve estar querendo fazer algum tipo de piadinha comigo... Por quê? Por que ele estaria apaixonado por mim? Por pena depois da nossa discussão? Aiii eu realmente não entendo ele!" – pensou ela, confusa.

Grimmjow se manteve em silêncio boa parte da viagem, apenas respondendo algumas perguntas que Nelliel fazia em relação a missão.

Em poucas horas, os dois já haviam quase completado a missão, e se dirigiam para a última colônia de hollows a ser verificada.

- Nelliel, deixa que eu cuide dessa última colônia, porque eu estou louco pra fazer uma limpeza nesses lixos... – disse Grimmjow, de maneira prepotente.

Nelliel não disse nada para impedí-lo, pois sabia que se dissesse algo não iria fazer diferença nenhuma. Em alguns minutos, Grimmjow já havia exterminado toda a colônia. E agora caminhava em direção a Nelliel, que havia sentado em uma pedra para descansar.

- Satisfeito agora? Vamos voltar logo para Las Noches... – disse ela, levantando-se para partir.

- Na verdade, ainda falta algo para eu estar satisfeito... – disse ele sarcasticamente.

- O qu... – ela tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu.

Grimmjow foi muito ágil, usou seu sonido e jogou Nelliel no chão. Depois, subiu em cima dela e prendeu seus braços.

- O que você ta fazendo? Acha mesmo que pode me prender? – disse ela, ironicamente.

- Acho sim, tenta se mover... – disse ele, confiante.

Nelliel tentou mover-se, mas não estava conseguindo sentir seu corpo, até mesmo sua reiatsu estava enfraquecendo.

- O-o que você fez? C-como? – disse ela, confusa.

- Até que aquele nerd do Szayel serve pra alguma coisa afinal... Roubei um remédinho do laboratório dele, e hoje cedo coloquei no seu café, enquanto você procurava o açúcar que "acidentalmente" havia acabado. Eu sabia que iria demorar algumas horas pra fazer efeito, e me segurei ao máximo até a droga funcionar. – explicou ele.

- Desgraçado... – disse ela.

- Não se preocupe tá? Você vai ficar um tempo sem sentir o seu corpo do pescoço pra baixo, e sua reiatsu vai estar muito fraca até mesmo para fazer um cero. – disse ele.

- Seu maldito!

- Ah, mais uma coisa, não vai adiantar nada você começar a gritar. Isso aqui é um deserto, e os poucos hollows que havia aqui eu já exterminei. Então, se você colaborar, quem sabe eu não seja bonzinho com você? Também não vai fazer diferença porque você não irá sentir nada agora... Hahahaha... – disse ele, debochadamente.

Grimmjow começou a despí-la lentamente, apalpando todo o seu corpo. Enquanto beijava e acariciava cada parte dela.

"O que eu faço? Não posso nem ao menos mover os braços. Ninguém vai me ouvir se eu gritar... E agora?" – pensava Nelliel, desesperadamente.

Após alguns minutos, ela já estava seminua, apenas com um lingerie cobrindo suas partes íntimas, e Grimmjow prosseguia com intensas carícias. Ele arrancou o sutiã que ela usava e agora lhe apalpava os macios e fartos seios.

"Ah que droga! Como deixei isso acontecer? Devia ter ouvido o Nnoitra... E agora? Se ao menos o Nnoitra estivesse aqui perto... Porque ele ainda não chegou? Ele sabia que Grimmjow tentaria fazer algo... Porque ainda não veio me salvar Nnoitra? Você não disse que me amava? Então por quê?" – pensava Nelliel, com medo do que estava por vir.

De repente, ela se lembrou do que Nnoitra havia dito em seu quarto...

"- Só me chame para salvá-la quando você perceber REALMENTE, que eu sou o único capaz de protegê-la, e que sou o único que terá você. Não vou te entregar para o Grimmjow assim tão facilmente. Se for pra você ser de alguém, esse alguém serei eu, entendeu? – Porque ele me disse isso? Se eu chamá-lo não irá adiantar nada, ele não vai ouvir... Porque você mentiu pra mim, Nnoitra? Eu só queria que você estivesse aqui agora! Porque eu... só quero... pertencer a você..." – pensava Nelliel com os olhos cheios d'água.

- N-Nnoi... Tra... – ela chamou baixinho.

- Haha, você acha mesmo que aquele idiota vai vir te salvar? Eu vou te mostrar que agora você pertence a mim! – disse ele.

Grimmjow tentou beijá-la à força, enquanto preparava-se para rasgar a calcinha dela também, mas Nelliel o mordeu ferozmente.

- Aaaargh! Sua vadia! Agora você me paga! – gritou ele, levantando a mão e preparando-se para bater no rosto dela.

Nelliel fechou os olhos rapidamente para não ver o golpe, e tentou gritar:

- Nnoitra...

...

...

...

Nelliel não sentiu absolutamente nada. Curiosa, abriu os olhos para ver porque Grimmjow não havia terminado o ataque.

- N-Nnoitra? C-como você... – gaguejou ela ao ver o oitavo Espada a sua frente.

Nnoitra estava de pé a sua frente segurando o punho de Grimmjow que estava prestes a acertá-la. Com a outra mão segurava sua foice, e com ela tentou golpear Grimmjow, que recuou rapidamente, desviando do ataque.

- Desgraçado... Como chegou aqui tão rápido? E como soube? – gritou Grimmjow, furioso.

Nnoitra o ignorou, apenas abaixou-se cobriu Nelliel que estava quase nua e imóvel ainda por causa do efeito da droga, e pegou-a gentilmente em seu colo e a levou para um lugar distante dali, deixando-a escorada em uma das entradas da colônia que havia ali perto.

Nelliel o encarava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas com um sorriso doce no rosto, demonstrando a felicidade que estava sentindo.

- Nnoitra, você... Você veio... Não mentiu pra mim... Você realmente... – Nelliel foi impedida de terminar a frase, pois Nnoitra delicadamente pousou seus dedos sobre os lábios dela.

- Shhh... Apenas descanse tá bom? Sua idiota... Achou mesmo que eu estava mentindo? – ele deu uma leve risada e levantou-se partindo em direção a Grimmjow.

- Eu avisei pra você não encostar um dedo nela não é mesmo? – disse Nnoitra calmamente.

- Hahahahaha... E o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Grimmjow, debochadamente.

- Só não vou matá-lo porque não quero ter problemas com Aizen-sama, mas não tenho certeza se conseguirei me segurar... – disse Nnoitra friamente.

- Pois fique sabendo que não estou nem aí pro Aizen, e vou matar você sim! Seu idiota! – gritou Grimmjow, partindo pra cima de Nnoitra e tentando atacá-lo.

Ele desviou do ataque e contra-atacou Grimmjow, que conseguia evitar os golpes de Nnoitra com facilidade, mas não conseguia ferir o mesmo, já que este possuía o hierro mais forte de todos.

- Não adianta! Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me cortar com isso? – gritou Nnoitra, com indiferença.

Grimmjow ignorou-o e continuou atacando, até que acabou se distraindo e Nnoitra conseguiu atacá-lo no ombro e na lateral do peito.

- Maldito... Cansei de ficar perdendo tempo com você. Vou te mostrar a última coisa que você vai poder ver antes de morrer... – disse Grimmjow, concentrando uma enorme quantidade de reiatsu em volta de si.

De repente, acontece uma mini-explosão, cobrindo Grimmjow, que aos poucos apareceu por entre a fumaça.

- M-mas o quê? – indagou Nnoitra, confuso com o que via.

A forma de Grimmjow havia mudado seu corpo, seu cabelo e principalmente a sua reiatsu, que agora estava duas vezes maior do que antes.

- Essa é... A minha **Ressurreicción**... É com ela, que eu vou matá-lo. E depois, vou terminar o que havia começado com Nelliel. – disse Grimmjow, friamente.

Ele partiu pra cima de Nnoitra com ferocidade, sendo rápido, muito rápido.

Alguns golpes e...

Grimmjow havia dilacerado Nnoitra por completo.

- Desgraçado... Seu... Maldito... – disse Nnoitra com esforço, agora deitado no chão e vertendo sangue.

- Hahaha, porque não me mata agora? Hein, Nnoitra? – perguntava Grimmjow, enquanto chutava Nnoitra no chão – Sabe de uma coisa? Resolvi que não vou matá-lo... Afinal, vai ser mais divertido deixar você aí, assistindo o que eu vou fazer com a "sua" Nelliel... Hahaha, que vergonha hein? Vir salvar a garotinha indefesa e acabar assim... – disse Grimmjow, perversamente, enquanto caminhava até onde estava Nelliel.

"Como isso foi acontecer? Esse poder... é imenso... Nelliel... Eu preciso protegê-la... Eu tenho..." – pensava Nnoitra, até desmaiar por estar muito ferido.

- Desculpa por fazer você esperar, Nelliel. Mas agora, mais nada vai nos atrapalhar... – disse Grimmjow, enquanto chegava perto dela.

- Não... O que você fez com o Nnoitra? Seu monstro! – gritou Nelliel, ao ver Nnoitra ao longe jogado no chão.

- Só brinquei com ele um pouquinho... Ele ainda está vivo mesmo não parecendo... Se morrer também, já vai estar me fazendo um favor... Hahahaha. – disse Grimmjow, agora abaixando se perto de Nelliel.

- Não... Nnoitra... Nnoitra... NNOITRAAAA! – gritou Nelliel, com todas as suas forças e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

De repente, ocorre uma explosão onde eles estavam. Grimmjow não conseguiu ver o que era, mas antes que pudesse enxergar qualquer coisa, um grande vulto apareceu diante dele.

- M-mas o quê... – gaguejou Grimmjow.

- Lanzador Verde... – disse o vulto, friamente, pronto para atacar ele.

Grimmjow havia sido atingido pelo imenso poder lançado pelo vulto e foi jogado para longe.

- Mer... Da... – gaguejou ele, sem forças para se levantar e voltando a sua forma normal.

Quando a fumaça da explosão baixou, ele pôde ver quem havia lhe atingido.

- Ne-Nelliel? – disse ele, surpreso – Você... Possui a **Ressurreicción**? Desde... Quando? – perguntou Grimmjow, assustado.

- Porque a surpresa? Há muito tempo possuo a **Ressurreicción**... Mas só a uso em casos extremos... É muita sorte sua ainda estar vivo depois desse ataque... – disse ela, friamente.

- Mal... Dita... Sua... Vadia! – gritava ele, ferido no chão.

- Devia estar grato por eu não matá-lo. Mas se tentar novamente fazer algo contra mim e meus amigos, eu não terei piedade como agora, Grimmjow. – disse Nelliel, olhando para Nnoitra e caminhando em direção a ele.

- Dro... Ga... – resmungou Grimmjow, e então desmaiou por causa do forte ataque.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Nnoitra acordou no outro dia, estava deitado na cama em seu quarto, e Tesla estava sentado ao seu lado lhe observando. Nnoitra resmungou algo inaudível.

- N-Nnoitra-sama! O senhor finalmente acordou! O senhor está bem? Como se sente? – perguntou Tesla, ansioso.

Nnoitra sentou-se na cama e olhou confuso para Tesla.

- O que... O que aconteceu? Onde está a Nelliel? E Grimmjow? – perguntou ele.

- Nelliel-sama deve estar tomando café com seus dois fraccións e Grimmjow-san está na enfermaria tratando alguns ferimentos graves que sofreu na missão... E... Você... Nnoitra-sama... – dizia Tesla, calmamente, evitando tocar no assunto.

- E eu o quê? Seu idiota! Fala de uma vez! – gritou Nnoitra, com raiva por já imaginar o que havia ocorrido.

Tesla respirou fundo e então continuou:

- O senhor foi salvo por Nelliel-sama... Foi ela que lhe trouxe até aqui. Ela disse que você estava mais machucado, mas que por sorte, ela havia conseguido curar-lhe boa parte dos ferimentos... – disse Tesla, com medo da atitude que Nnoitra tomaria ao ouvir aquilo.

- Aquela... Vagabunda e Imbecil... Ela me paga... – disse Nnoitra, furioso, levantando-se para sair do quarto e pegando sua foice que estava ao lado da cama também.

- N-Nnoitra-sama! Tem certeza que o senhor está b... – Tesla não pôde concluir a frase, pois Nnoitra jogou a foice em sua direção, atingindo a parede do quarto, a poucos milímetros da cabeça de Tesla, intimidando-o.

- Vai se foder! Não pense que por ela ser mais forte, seja motivo de eu estar no mesmo nível que você, Tesla! – gritou Nnoitra, furiosamente.

- Mas, Nnoitra-sama, porque a Nelliel-sama? Porque não, qualquer outro Espada? – perguntou Tesla, confuso.

- Porque eu não suporto... Que num campo de batalha... Uma fêmea se ache superior a um macho. Só isso. – disse Nnoitra, friamente, enquanto saía do quarto deixando Tesla sozinho.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Mais tarde, Nelliel caminhava por Las Noches procurando seus fraccións.

- Pesche... Dondochakka... O jantar está pronto! Onde aqueles dois foram parar? To com fome... – disse ela para si mesma.

Nnoitra aparece de repente, segurando sua foice e escorando-a nas costas.

- Oi. – disse ele com um olhar cínico e um sorriso falso – Procurando alguém?

- Não te interessa. – respondeu ela, friamente – Ostentar armas é coisa de gente fraca. Se quiser parecer forte, esconda-a, que é melhor. – disse Nelliel enquanto passava por ele.

Então houve uma explosão atrás dela, revelando seus dois amigos fraccións, cobertos de sangue e sem suas máscaras.

- P-Pesche... D-Dondochakka...

- Sentimos... Muito... Nell-sama... – disseram os dois.

Nelliel olhou para Nnoitra, que agora estava virado de costas para ela.

- VOCÊ... ARRANCOU A MÁSCARA DELES À FORÇA? – gritava Nelliel, desesperada e chorando – SEU DESALMADO... – ela partiu pra cima dele para atacá-lo, mas a imagem de Nnoitra de repente se desfigurou, assim como tudo a sua volta.

_Raiva..._

_...Desespero.._.

Nnoitra então atacou-a na cabeça, rachando-lhe a máscara e fazendo um profundo corte. Nelliel então desmaiou, assim como seus dois amigos. Nnoitra enrolou-os em uns panos e levou os três para o alto de Las Noches, para atira-los para fora, no deserto do Hueco Mundo.

- Eu sabia... Que você ia chamar isso de coisa de animal... Mas eu não tô nem aí. – disse Nnoitra enquanto jogava os três para fora de Las Noches.

Alguém então aparece, e observa Nnoitra.

- O que quer? A tua parte já terminou, Szayel Aporro.

- Que frieza... Não somos parceiros nesta empreitada? Acho que tenho o direito de assistir o desfecho. – disse Szayel.

- Não me lembro de ter formado parceria com você. Foi só uma coincidência de interesses. – respondeu Nnoitra.

- Mas as parcerias só nascem mediante interesses em comum. – continuou Szayel.

- Não vem dando uma de filósofo. Me dá vontade de vomitar. – disse Nnoitra.

Nnoitra olhou novamente para baixo e encarou o corpo de Nelliel.

"Nelliel... A diferença entre nós não é a capacidade... É a experiência. Enquanto você estiver aí, se curando da ferida e rastejando pra voltar pra Las Noches... Eu vou estar aqui me fortalecendo cada vez mais. Até chegar ao topo... Aonde a tua espada nunca vai me alcançar."

- Vamos embora. – disse Nnoitra.

- Quer parar de me dar ordens? – respondeu Szayel.

- Qual é o problema? Você nem é mais Espada... Aizen ainda não deu meu cargo de oitavo para você... Mas provavelmente agora eu suba algumas posições... Então quem sabe você não volta a ser Espada? – disse Nnoitra.

- Ué? Isso é jeito de falar comigo? Se não fosse o dispositivo que eu criei para distrair a Nelliel... Você jamais conseguiria pegá-la, não é verdade? – respondeu Szayel.

- Tsc...

De repente, uma grande luz surgiu de onde Nelliel estava. Nnoitra voltou e olhou para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Ela virou... Uma criança? – disse ele, espantado.

- Excitante... Nunca vi um fenômeno como esse. Talvez a pressão espiritual tenha vazado da ferida da máscara, o que fez com que seu corpo encolhesse. Ou, quem sabe... – dizia Szayel.

- Há! Tô nem aí com a explicação disso! Muito bem feito pra você Nelliel! Hahahaha... Pelo jeito... A gente nunca mais vai duelar. E isso... Não deixa de ser uma pena... – disse Nnoitra, virando-se e voltando para Las Noches.

**-oOoOoOo-**

_- Hueco Mundo, alguns anos depois -_

Nnoitra Jiruga, agora o 5º Espada, havia lutado com Ichigo Kurosaki, um substituto de shinigami que estava atrapalhando os planos de Aizen. Junto dele, estava Nelliel, em sua forma criança, o que surpreendeu Nnoitra. Este estava dando uma surra em Ichigo, e ao ver aquilo, a pequena Nell desperta seu poder interior e retorna a sua forma adulta, como Nelliel Tu Oderschvanck.

Nnoitra então luta com ela, e isto faz os dois se lembrarem da época em que Nelliel ainda era Espada, e que os dois eram parceiros. Nnoitra estava com raiva, por ver que ela estava tentando proteger o shinigami, por quê? Porque ela se preocupava com ele?

Os dois estavam lutando de igual para igual, não era como antigamente. Então Nelliel resolve usar sua Ressurreicción, para tentar derrotar Nnoitra. Ela faz um ataque certeiro, mas que não derrota Nnoitra. Quando ela estava prestes a dar o golpe final, sua energia acaba e ela volta a sua forma criança.

Nnoitra a chuta para longe, e volta a lutar com Ichigo, que é salvo por Kenpachi, outro shinigami.

Então começa a luta mais intensa de Nnoitra. E após um bom tempo de luta e por tomar um golpe que poderia prejudicá-lo, ele revela a sua Ressurreicción, onde fica muito mais forte, e curado dos ferimentos.

Nnoitra dá um golpe fatal em Kenpachi, mas o mesmo não morre, apenas fica mais determinado a lutar, começando por cortar um dos quatro braços de Nnoitra. O que foi inútil, já que logo em seguida o Espada regenerou o braço perdido.

A luta continuou, e por mais que Nnoitra ferisse o shinigami, ele não morria... Quando Kenpachi tomou um golpe fatal, ele percebeu que a luta já estava se prolongando demais, e que se continuasse assim, ele poderia morrer. Então ele preparou-se para lutar usando o estilo kendô, segurando a zanpakutou com as duas mãos. E com um único ataque feriu Nnoitra letalmente. O mesmo não havia morrido, mas insistia em lutar, mesmo não conseguindo ficar em pé direito. Tentou atacar Kenpachi, mas ele revidou o ataque, e conseguiu derrotar Nnoitra.

Nell, agora pequena estava escorada em uma pedra, e pôde ver o instante em que Nnoitra caía no chão quase morto, mas a olhando com ternura, um olhar cheio de lágrimas e arrependimento.

...

Orihime de repente foi levada por Stark, e Ichigo para salvá-la havia ido lutar com Ulquiorra. Kenpachi e Yachiru foram procurar os outros que haviam vindo para o Hueco Mundo...

Nell ficou ali com Pesche e Dondochakka, que haviam lhe encontrado. Então eles viram Tesla jogado no chão não muito longe dali, com graves ferimentos.

- Acho qui essi homi percisa di ajuda... Podemo ajuda eli genti? - disse a pequena Nell.

- M-mas, Nell-chan, ele é perigoso! E se tentar fazer algo conosco? - perguntou Pesche.

- É verdade Nell-chan! - concordou Dondochakka.

- Acho qui eli num é naum, eli tem cara di bonzinho... Vo lá ajuda eli com a minha saliva! - disse Nell, correndo em direção a ele.

- Ne-Nelliel-sama... - falou Tesla, com esforço.

- Moço, eu vou cura ocê tá? Só espera um poquinho... - disse ela tranquilamente.

Nell usou sua saliva e conseguiu cicatrizar ao poucos a ferida de Tesla. Pesche e Dondochakka ficaram perto dela, caso ele tentasse algo contra ela.

- M-muito obrigado Nelliel-sama. Você me salvou. Muito obrigado mesmo! - disse Tesla.

- Num foi nada moço! E pruquê ocê tá me chamando assim? Chama a Nell de Nell ué... - respondeu ela.

- Tá bom então, hãn, Nell... - disse Tesla, timidamente.

Inesperadamente, uma grande luz surgiu da direção onde havia ocorrido a luta de Nnoitra.

- Qui bunitu... Nell vai lá ver o qui foi isso... - disse Nell, correndo em direção ao local onde apareceu a luz.

"Essa luz veio de onde Nnoitra-sama estava... Será que...?" - pensou Tesla, correndo junto com Nell até o lugar.

Chegando lá, uma grande surpresa. Havia um menininho magrinho, com cabelos lisos e negros, que se parecia muito com alguém...

- N-N-Nnoi... Tra... Sama... - lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Tesla, demonstrando a felicidade por saber que seu senhor e também amigo, ainda estava vivo.

- Óia, é um minino! Será qui eli qué brinca cum a Nell? Agora a Nell vai ter cum quem brinca! - disse Nell, correndo em direção ao menino.

- Ondi eu tô? - perguntou o menino.

- Oi! Ocê qué se meu amigo? - perguntou Nell.

- Oi... Eu quero sim... - disse o menino timidamente.

- Comu qui é o seu nomi? - perguntou Nell

- N-Nnoitra... - gaguejou o garotinho.

- Nnoitra-kun é o novo amigo da Nell! - gritou Nell.

Nell o pegou pela mão e os dois começaram a correr e brincar juntos.

Tesla, Pesche e Dondochakka, assistiam aquilo ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Eles ficam tão fofinhos brincando juntos, né sinhô? - disse Dondochakka para os dois.

- Quem diria não é mesmo? Agora nós três iremos ser babás de um casal de pestinhas... Hahahaha... - disse Pesche.

- É verdade... Mas, estou muito feliz por saber que eles estão bem, e que enfim, vão conseguir ficar juntos finalmente... - disse Tesla.

- Nnoitra-kun, promete qui ocê vai fica junto cumigo pra sempri? E qui nóis vamo sempre se amigos? - perguntou Nell.

- Claro Nell-chan! A gente vai sempri fica junto! - respondeu Nnoitra.

- Qui bom Nnoitra-kun! Mas fique sabendu qui eu sô maisi forti qui ocê! - disse ela.

- Até parece... Eu qui sô mais forti qui ocê, sua boba! - respondeu Nnoitra.

- Bobo é ocê! =P

- Ai, ai, ai... Vai começar tudo de novo... Hahahaha - disseram juntos, Tesla, Pesche e Dondochakka, ao verem as duas crianças discutindo sobre quem era mais forte.

_"Não fique com medo Nell você nunca irá me perder, eu prometo que a gente vai se ver de novo um dia..."._

_"Eu prometo, Nell..."_

"_Enfim as lembranças de um passado distante puderam vir à tona e a promessa feita foi cumprida."_

_**Um Sonho - FIM**_

* * *

**Notas do Autor:**

_Olá, queridos leitores! Este foi o último capítulo da nossa fic __**NnoiNell**__, espero que tenham gostado! Estou com planos para o futuro de talvez fazer uma parte dessa fic em versão hentai, mais isso ainda não é certo, e vai depender da minha inspiração... Queria agradecer a todos que leram e acompanharam a fic, que postaram reviews e que sempre me apoiaram! Vocês foram muito importantes para mim. Agradeço também pela paciência em esperar eu postar cada capítulo que ultimamente estavam atrasados... Hehehehe... Também tenho um agradecimento especial para __**Louis McDowell**__, que é meu autor favorito, e que me inspirou a escrever esta fic, obrigado por sempre me apoiar, ajudar e acreditar em mim! Bom, acho que era isso... Em breve estarei postando novas fics que já tenho em mente, e uma delas será do casal __**Kensei x Mashiro**__... Peço também que todos que acompanham a fic e que gostaram, postem suas reviews, comentando o que acharam. Isso faria a Chele-chan aqui muito feliz! *-* Até mais pessoal! o/_

_**Kissu ;****_

_**Sayonara =^_^=**_


End file.
